1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of batteries and, more specifically, to batteries in which mat containing glass fibers, commonly called separators, are positioned between the positive and negative plates and to a method for producing such mats or separators and batteries. As is subsequently discussed in more detail, separators containing glass fibers are well known. Long before glass fiber separators, however, cedar veneers were used as a separator material, and were replaced by microporous, hard rubbery separators and cellulose separators impregnated with resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valve regulated (xe2x80x9csealedxe2x80x9d-xe2x80x9crecombinantxe2x80x9d) lead acid (VRLA) batteries are known; they usually comprise a plurality of positive and negative plates, as in a prismatic cell which can be a prismatic flat plate, or in layers of separator and positive and negative electrodes wound together, as in a xe2x80x9cjelly rollxe2x80x9d cell. The plates are arranged so that they alternate, negative-positive-negative, etc., with separator material separating each plate from adjacent plates. The separator, typically composed of a mat of wet laid nonwoven glass fibers, is an inert material; it stores battery acid, and provides low electric resistance. In addition, in VRLA batteries, the separator material provides innumerable gas channels between the plates through which oxygen can migrate from the positive electrode, when generated there, to the negative electrode where it can be recombined with hydrogen, according to the oxygen cycle. Another important function of a separator is to exert pressure against the plate paste or active material which forces the paste into contact with the plate, and causes a pressure between the positive active material and the positive grid and between the plates, ensuring that there is not an interface at which corrosion, which would cause premature capacity loss (PCL), can occur.
Glass fiber separator material has been produced commercially by wet processes on paper making equipment including fourdrinier machines and rotoformers, inclined fourdrinier machines and extended wire rotoformers. In the production of separator made of glass fibers for VRLA batteries, it is preferred that no organic binder be added to a furnish from which separator sheets are made; the entanglement of individual microglass fibers serves to maintain the sheet in a cohesive structure, and water glass or any of various sulfate salts, which sometimes form on the fiber surfaces, serves as a binder. Organic binders, however, tend to decrease the ability of a separator to wick acid, and to decrease the amount of acid a separator can hold. A great deal of work has been directed to modifying the glass fiber furnish from which separators are produced to improve battery performance and/or lower the cost of the separator. Some of the work has entailed the addition of synthetic fibers for various reasons, such as the use of thermoformable plastic fibers so that the separator can be heat sealed on its edges to envelop a plate. Other work, which pertains to the field of this invention, has been directed to the use of a filler, e.g., silica, or another siciciferous material, to provide separators which are comparable to all glass fiber separators, at a lower cost. Separators made from glass fibers to which cellulose has been added and polyolefin fibers to which cellulose has been added have also been suggested. Prior art patents are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,748 (Harris) discloses glass fiber sheet material for use as a separator in an electrochemical cell, and made from 5 to 35 percent w/w of glass fibers less than 1 xcexcm in diameter; the patent also discloses a glass fiber sheet for such use wherein there are fibers of a continuous range of fiber diameters and lengths, and most of the fibers are not over 5 mm in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,280, (Kono et al.), discloses glass fiber sheet material for use as a plate separator in a battery, and made from 50 to 95 percent w/w of glass fibers less than 1 xcexcm in diameter and 50 to 5 percent w/w of coarser glass fibers. The coarser glass fibers, the reference says, have a fiber diameter larger than 5 xcexcm, preferably larger than 10 xcexcm, and it is advantageous for some of the coarser fibers to have diameters of 10 xcexcm to 30 xcexcm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,122 (Minra et al.) discloses a battery separator of reduced electric resistance comprising a self supporting, non woven mat consisting essentially of a mixture of olefinic resin fibers having a coarseness of from 4 to 13 decigrex and olefinic resin fibers having a coarseness of less than 4 decigrex, the latter fibers being present in an amount of not less than 3 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of fibers; up to about 600 parts by weight of inert filler materials per 100 parts by weight of fibers can also be used. The battery separator is produced by subjecting a suitable aqueous dispersion to a sheet-forming operation, drying the resulting wet, non-woven mat, and heat treating the dried mat at a temperature ranging from a point 20xc2x0 C. lower than the melting point of the aforementioned fibers to a point about 50xc2x0 C. higher than the melting point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,281 (O""Rell et al.) discloses a separator material produced from a furnish containing 30 to 70 percent w/w of polyolefin synthetic pulp, 15 to 65 percent w/w of a siliceous filler and 1 to 35 percent w/w of xe2x80x9clongxe2x80x9d fibers which can be polyester fibers, glass fibers, or a mixture of the two. Cellulose in an amount up to about 10 percent w/w is disclosed as an optional ingredient of the furnish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,314 (Yonnezu, et al), assigned to Japan Storage Battery Company, discloses a pasted lead acid battery with greatly extended service life and capacity over the usuable service life thereof. The battery has a glass mat, which may be of a dual layer construction, disposed adjacent positive plates of assembled elements. This patent teaches the importance of pressure that must be applied to the assembled elements, for example by a binding band, or from outside the battery container. As the pressure applied to the elements increases, the patent says, the charge and discharge cycle life increases although the relationship is said not to be linear. That is, in a pressure range of from 40 to 60 g/dm2, the life is abruptly increased by a factor of 2 to 2.5 as the pressure increased. Therefore, up to about 100 kg/dm2, the life remains substantially unchanged. However, if pressure exceeds about 100 kg/dm2, the life decreases. The tendency to decrease depends on the type of glass mat used. The life of the lead acid cell using the glass mat having a dual layer structure was found to be excellent at a low pressure range while the life of such cell increases by a fator of about two at a pressure of 20 kg/dm2. The patent also states that the pressure applied to the assembled element presses on each plate and prevents the aforementioned expansion effect attributed to changes in structure of the active material layer. During use, it is necessary to prevent a reduction of the degree of pressure. It was found that the greatest cause for the reduction of the pressure applied to the assembled element is that, when the glass mat is wetted, its thickness decreases. The patent discloses that the degree of reduction of pressure applied to the glass mat depends upon the technique used in fabricating the glass mat. In general it is stated that it is desirable in a glass mat employed in a lead acid battery for the degree of pressure applied when the mat is immersed in dilute sulfuric acid to be more than 70% of the degree of pressured applied in the dry state. The importance of pressure was clearly noted and the main solution was external pressure devices. The method of making the glass material was not stated but a Japanese disclosure, No. 5505306 JPA1 issued to applicant: Japan Storage Battery Company Ltd., discloses a dual layer glass mat produced by a wet laid process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,3336,314 refers to a Japanese Patent Office publication number, 55091564 JP A1, which is said to have a date of publication of Jul. 11, 1980.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,856 (Waterhouse) discloses a separator material made from a furnish composed of polyolefin pulp fibers and glass fibers, and names polyester staple fibers, polyolefin staple fibers and cellulose pulp fibers as alternative constituents of the furnish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,144 (McCallum) discloses a battery separator having a low electrical resistance after extended use which is made by thermal consolidation and thermal embossing of a paper web formed from a furnish containing a synthetic pulp composed of fibrils which are filled with an inorganic filler, the web incorporating a wetting agent which is preferably an organic sulfonate, an organic succinate, or a phenol ethoxylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,015 (Peters et al.) discloses sheet material for use as a separator in a battery, and xe2x80x9ccomprising organic polymeric fibersxe2x80x9d; both of the examples of the reference describe the sheet material as xe2x80x9cshort staple fiber polyester matting about 0.3 mm thickxe2x80x9d, and indicate that the polyester fibers range from about 1 xcexcm to about 6 xcexcm in diameter.
Sheet separators for use in conventional (not valve regulated) batteries and comprising both glass fibers and organic fibers are disclosed in all of the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,677 (Bodendorf); U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,856 (Waterhouse); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,511 (Strzempko).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,271, Hasegawa, discloses storage battery separators composed of acrylic fibrils in an amount of up to about 10 percent w/w, balance glass fibers.
Japanese patent document 55/146,872 discloses a separator material comprising glass fibers (50-85 percent w/w) and organic fibers (50-15 percent w/w).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,013, Clegg et al., discloses a separator made by overlaying a first sheet of fibrous material including polyethylene fibers with a second sheet of fibrous material including polyethylene and having a synthetic pulp content higher than the first sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,971, Johnson et al., discloses a porous flexible sheet of about 93 to 99.5 weight percent amorphous precipitated silica and from about 0.5 to about 7 weight percent fibrillated, unsintered polymeric material, e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene. The sheet is prepared by subjecting a dry homeogeneeous mixture of the silica and polymeric material, e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene, in the above proportions to mechanical shear blending forces to finrillate the polymer, and thereafter dry forming the resulting admixture into a sheet form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,282, Badger, discloses a separator comprising a sheet made from first fibers which impart to the sheet an absorbency greater than 90% and second fibers which impart to the sheet an absorbency less than 80% wherein the first and second fibers are present in such proportions that the sheet has an absorbency of from 75 to 95%. This patent discloses that fine glass fibers have a high absorbency, that coarse glass fibers have a low absorbency, and that hydrophobic organic fibers have an extremely low absorbency, and that, when this separator is saturated with electrolyte, unfilled voids remain so that gas can transfer from plate to plate for recombination. The disclosure of Badger is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,275 (Brecht et al.) discloses a glass fiber separator which expands when exposed to electrolyte. The separator comprises glass fibers which are impregnated with an aqueous solution of colloidal silica particles and a sulfate salt. The separator is produced by forming a paper making web of glass fibers, impregnating the web with the aqueous mixture of silica and the salt, lightly compressing the impregnated web to remove some of the aqueous solution, partially drying the web, compressing the web to a final thickness and completing the drying of the web. The web is preferably compressed to a thickness which is less than the distance between plates in a given cell, so that insertion of an assembled cell stack into a case is facilitated. When electrolyte is added to the case, the salt dissolves in the electrolyte and the separator expands to provide good contact between the plates and the separators. According to the patent, the silica contributes to the recombination performance of cells incorporating the pre-compressed separator. The silica also contributes a great deal of stiffness to the separator, so much so that the separator may be characterized as rigid.
It has been determined that the production of battery separator by paper-making techniques from a furnish of glass fibers and silica powder leads to problems which are caused by variations in the concentration of the silica powder in the furnish. Typical glass fiber furnishes have a liquid content exceeding 98 percent w/w. In the course of making separator sheets, the furnish flows from a headbox onto an advancing screen through which most of the water flows in the first few feet. The water, known as white water, is recycled and winds up back in the headbox of the machine. If the furnish is composed exclusively of glass fibers, virtually none of the fibers pass through the wire and wind up in the white water. However, furnishes comprising glass fibers and silica powder do not fare so well. In the absence of a retention aid, significant amounts of silica powder from such furnishes do pass through the paper making wire and wind up in the white water. Left unchecked, this phenomenon causes the concentration of silica powder in the furnish to increase, undesirably changing the properties of the furnish. Heretofore, the problem of silica powder and the like passing through a paper making wire has been avoided through the use of binders and retention aids.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,000 discloses a synthetic fiber paper produced from fibrillae and fibers made by methods wherein a solution of the fiber is extruded through very small orifices (spinnerets).and the extruded solution is allowed to congeal in a precipitating bath, by evaporation of the solvent, or by temperature changes (see column 2, lines 25 and following). The patent says that fibers of cellulose acetate, cellulose nitrate, regenerated cellulose from viscose, xe2x80x9cVinylite (a synthetic resin made by polymerization of vinyl compounds), Aralac (a fibrous product made from skim milk casein), and spun glassxe2x80x9d which range in length up to 1 inch and in diameter from 12-80 microns and fibrillae preferably derived from flax, Manila hemp, caroa or hemp can be used to make the paper. At least 90 percent of the fibrillae should be from 0.0015 to 0.0025 inch in length and from 0.0000027 to 0.0000044 inch in width.
WO 98/12759, an International Application published Mar. 26, 1998, discloses xe2x80x9cA resilient fibrous mat, preferably made of microfibers (which) is especially adapted for use as a battery separator for starved electrolyte batteries . . . The fibrous mat, with one or two surface layers, can be formed from an air laid fibrous blanket by subjecting one or both surfaces of the blanket to hydro entanglement to increase the entanglement of the fibers at and adjacent the major surface(s) relative to the entanglement of the fibers in the resilient fibrous layer. The fibrous mat with a substantially uniform density may be made by flooding the blanket with a liquid and drawing a vacuum through the blanket.xe2x80x9d
A publication (apparently, European Patent Application 98-15, Japan Vilene Co., Ltd., filed Sep. 29, 1997 as application 97116846) shows the kind of entanglement disclosed in WO98/12759 to produce the material of FIGS. 1 and 2 thereof, but applied to the entire body of the separator material rather than to a region or regions adjacent one or both major surfaces as in WO98/12759.
An English language abstract of a published Japanese patent application (07147154, published Jun. 6, 1995), entitled SEPARATOR FOR ALKALINE BATTERY states:
xe2x80x9cA fiber having a section form shown in (c) of the drawing, for example, is constituted from 0.04 to 0.12 deniers of circular and petal polypropylene component 2 and 0.12 denier of a polyethylene component 1. A hundred percent of this dividing composite fiber with a fineness of 2 deniers and a fiber length of 38 mm is opened by a card machine to laminate unidirectional and cross fiber webs with METSUKE of 1.3 and 52 f/m2. This is treated from both surfaces with a water flow having a water pressure of 130 kg/cm2 on a nozzle plate having a nozzle diameter of 0.13 mm and a pitch of 0.6 mm. This cloth is dipped in fuming sulfuric acid, sulfonated, and then calendered to provide a separator having a METSUKE of 65 g/m2 and a thickness of 0.15 mm. The same treatment can be performed in constitutions other than (c) in the drawing. Thus, excellent electrolyte resistance, oxidizing property, and liquid holding property are provided, and a battery can be smoothly operated for a long period.xe2x80x9d
The instant invention is based upon the discovery that a binderless glass fiber mat suitable for use as a separator for Valve regulated (xe2x80x9csealedxe2x80x9d-xe2x80x9crecombinantxe2x80x9d) lead acid (VRLA) batteries can be produced by a dry process by collecting the fibers from fiberizing apparatus, without subjecting them to a wet paper making or other post forming process, and selecting portions of the collected fibers which are sufficiently uniform in thickness and grammage for use as battery separators. In a preferred embodiment, fibers can be entwined by the air flow in a collection duct to produce a superior separator material. In contrast, the use of the wet process to produce separators typically necessitates baling of the glass fibers as produced, and their redispersion to form a web. The requirement of making glass microfibers for use as a papermaking fiber requires that, unless the fibers are degraded excessively in the papermaking process, the fiber is manufactured to a suitable shorter length than would otherwise be possible to enable the fiber to undergo subsequent operations in the papermaking process. The process of delivering a fiber to a wet process paper machine (sometimes called a xe2x80x9cformerxe2x80x9d) usually requires the baling of the fibers, opening the bales, adding the open bales into a mixer commonly referred to as a pulper, and then expending sufficient energy to disperse or break apart the fibers in the water slurry so that adequate uniformity of the fibers in the slurry is achieved. A description of the art can be found in a paper published by TAPPI Press in the 1985 Nonwoven Symposium proceedings (ISSN 0272-7269). The paper is entitled xe2x80x9cImportant Factors In Glass Web Manufacturingxe2x80x9d (Frey, et al.). Some important issues which are discussed in the paper emphasize the value of the instant discovery. The paper states, concerning stock preparation, that the dispersion of glass microfibers is a critical step in the manufacture of glass papers. The fibers are very brittle and are easily reduced to sand if too much energy is used for dispersion. Table 1 of the paper lists pulping, pH, water temperature, stock consistency and pulping time as important variables having been named by either manufacturer""s literature or papers published by the manufacturers.
Rotary fibers have been described as more easily dispersed than flame/attenuated fibers and also as being more easily damaged by excess agitation. Flame attenuated fibers can also be seriously damaged by too much pulping. In general the minimum amount of agitation required to achieve acceptably uniform distribution of the glass fibers is used.
It is also known to one skilled in the art that even the packaging of fibers can cause difficulty in dispersing them. In short, the papermaking process requires the fibers to have been manufactured so that they can be suitably dispersed; any shortcomings in the fiber forming process must be offset by an increase in the amount of energy employed in producing a slurry to achieve a suitable uniformity of the fiber in the final separator. Increased degradation of the fibers is a consequence of any increase in the amount of energy employed in producing the slurry.
The relationship between the fiber forming process and the energy required to produce a satisfactory paper-making slurry from the fibers produced is noted in Manville Tempstran(copyright) Battery Separator Application data sheet MF1 printed December 1986. This data sheet discusses the Tempstran Micro-fiber as producing superior separator paper, which means an article of manufacture made by the wet laid process. The Manville Tempstan publication quotes the following:
xe2x80x9cFiber dispersion is accomplished in typical pulping equipment such as a Hollander beater or HCV hydropulper. Pulping should be of minimum duration, only long enough to open up and separate the fibers. Utilize minimum shear to maintain maximum fiber length since fiber entanglement is a prime bonding mechanism.xe2x80x9d
It should be noted that Manville is known today as Johns Manville and is the largest producer of microfiber for the wet laid process.. Even a current patent application, WO 98/12759, filed by Johns Manville, although it discusses the problems with papermaking, as noted above, fails to show an appreciation that it is possible to select separator material to achieve the requisite degree of uniformity or that it is possible to control the glass fiber making process so that longer fibers can be produced, and can be entwined by the air flow in the collection duct
As is noted above, one of the principle attributes of microglass separator is that it imparts to the VRLA battery in which it is used the compression resiliency of the microglass. Nevertheless, as can be seen from the above discussion the prior art had produced a sheet that had fiber length that had to be made shorter and less entangled to allow for subsequent dispersion. This produced a sheet that was less than optimum for the separator to impart the most force onto the paste and subsequently to the paste-grid interface. Therefore, another aspect of the instant invention is an improved separator made by a dry process, and composed of fibers having greater lengths that would be possible in wet laid separator. The fibers in this separator can be specially twisted and entangled to provide for improved compression-recovery properties by readjustment of airflow collection ducting, temperature of the glass melt, the glass chemistry to affect such properties of the glass as the liquidus temperature and the manner of collecting and forming of the microglass fibers. Also, since the fibers do not need to be redispersed, additives can be introduced during the collection process to enhance the properties of the separator.
Glass fibers produced by the flame blown process, which is subsequently described in more detail, can be conveyed to, and wound on a drum until a mat weighing about 1,000 grams per square meter has been collected; the mat can then be slit transversely, and removed from the drum as sheets weighing about 1,000 grams per square meter, having one dimension which equals the circumference of the drum, and another which equals the width of the drum. This mat, which has, in a typical example, an average fiber diameter of 0.8 xcexcm, can be separated into layers having the weight in grams per square meter desired in a given battery separator, and the layers can be cut to size and used as separators, as subsequently described in more detail. Web having the targeted grammage can also be taken directly from the drum or from the conveyor before it reaches the drum. In the alternative, glass can be fiberized by another method which is controlled so that a continuous sheet having the targeted grammage is produced.
A glass fiber mat which can be used in practicing the instant invention can also be made by what is called xe2x80x9cthe rotary processxe2x80x9d in glass forming apparatus which includes a glass melting tank, a rapidly rotating centrifugal bushing with small openings in a periphery, at least one high pressure hot gas nozzle from which a high velocity fiberizing jet is directed across the periphery of the centrifuge, and a collecting conveyor. Molten glass fed to the centrifugal bushing is caused by centrifugal force to flow through the peripheral openings of the bushing into the fiberizing jet, by which the streams of glass are attenuated and carried onto a collecting conveyor which is pervious to the gas. The mat from this process can also be collected on a drum, slit transversely, and removed from the drum as sheets which, again can weigh about 1,000 grams per square meter, and can be composed of fine fibers, average fiber diameter 0.8 xcexcm when the rotary process is that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,826, or can range up to about 3 xcexcm when other rotary processes are used. This mat can also be separated into layers having the weight in grams per square meter desired in a given battery separator, and the layers can be cut to size and used as separators, as subsequently described in more detail. This web having the targeted grammage and thickness can also be taken directly from the drum, or from the conveyor before it reaches the drum.
It has been found by examination, using a scanning electron microscope, of mat produced as described in the two preceding paragraphs and collected on a drum, that the mat is formed in discrete layers, each of which is composed of the fibers deposited during one revolution of the collecting drum, and that there is a fiber diameter gradient within each of the discrete layers, the fibers of the smallest diameter being concentrated adjacent one major surface of each layer, and the fibers of the largest diameter being concentrated adjacent the other major surface. A part of the increased resilience of battery separator according to the invention is attributed to the observed layering, and another part is attributed to the gradient in fiber diameter within each layer. It will be appreciated that separator material can also be produced by a wet papermaking process where similar layering occurs, for example, by casting a plurality of slurries of glass or other fibers, the first on the screen of paper making apparatus, and the second and subsequent ones on the previously cast fibers, or by assembling a plurality of thin sheets of glass or other fibers made by a wet process to produce a composite separator having the desired thickness and grammage. Accordingly, in one aspect, the invention is a battery separator composed of a plurality of thin sheets of non-woven fabric assembled to constitute the separator, and the thin sheets can be made by an air-laid or by a wet process.
Thinner sheets of the glass fiber mat can also be produced by either the flame blown process or by the rotary process, including that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,826, and enough of the thinner sheets to provide the desired grammage, which usually ranges from about 20 to about 1000 g.mxe2x88x922 can be stacked, and then cut to size. To produce the thinner sheets, glass fibers can be produced from softened glass and collected in a conventional manner, usually on a foraminous conveyor, and the speeds of the fiberizing process and of the conveyor can be set so that a mat having the desired grammage is conveyed from the forming operation, and either rolled for future use, or cut to size, in which case it can be used immediately to produce batteries, or stacked for future use. The continuous sheet can also be collected with a cross-lapper to improve its uniformity. The continuous or sheeted material can also be enhanced by additional processes such as precompressing the material to provide improved ease of battery assembly or improved thickness control. Various additives can also be introduced into the mat to improve other properties as required by the specific separator.
When a battery is produced, at least one stack of alternating positive and negative plates is assembled, with separator between adjacent plates, and the separator of each stack is compressed so that the stack can be slipped into a pocket which is a part of the case of the battery. It is important that the separator have sufficient resiliency, after such compression, that it exerts the required pressure against the paste or active material on each plate to force the paste into contact with the plate, and to cause a pressure between the plates, ensuring that there is an interface, along the faces of the plates, among the plate paste or active material, the electrolyte and oxygen. A standard test has been developed to measure the resiliency of a separator material. The results of this test, as is subsequently explained in more detail, indicate that separators in batteries according to the invention are significantly more resilient than otherwise identical separators made from different samples of the same glass fibers, but by a conventional wet paper making process.
It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to provide an improved VRLA or other battery containing a separator composed, at least predominantly, of glass fibers as collected from a fiber forming process, i.e., without having been subjected to a wet paper making process or to a post forming process such as that called an xe2x80x9cairlaidxe2x80x9d or spunlaced, or to another post forming, secondary process.
It is another object to provide a method for producing a battery separator composed predominantly of glass fibers.
It is yet another object to provide a glass fiber VRLA separator which has better resiliency than a separator made by the wet paper making process from the same fibers.
It is yet another object to provide a glass fiber VRLA separator which has better resiliency than a separator made by the wet paper making process from the same fibers and by which the fibers retain their fiber length to a greater percentage.
It is yet another object to provide a glass fiber VRLA separator that is composed of longer fibers of the same fiber diameter than would be present in such a separator made from the same fibers by a wet paper making process.
It is still another object to provide a glass fiber VRLA battery separator which has greater resiliency, by comparison with previously known separators, and, as a consequence, can be 10 to 50 percent lighter in weight per unit of area (grammage) but still provide the same xe2x80x9cBCIxe2x80x9d (Battery Council International) thickness as conventional wet laid separator, i.e., 300 grams per square meter for separator having a BCI thickness of 2.13 millimeters, which is determined by measuring the thickness of a one square inch portion of the separator when a load of 1.5 psi is applied to a one square inch footer which bears on that portion of the separator.
It is yet another object to provide a VRLA battery separator which has improved resilience and shock absorbing properties because it is composed of a plurality of separate layers.
It is a further object to provide a glass fiber VRLA separator which has greater absorbency for a battery electrolyte than does a separator made by the wet paper making process from the same fibers.
It is still another object to provide a glass fiber VRLA separator material in which the average fiber length is greater than in a separator made by the wet paper making process from the same fibers because the fiber breakage associated with the paper making or post forming redispersing and forming processes does not occur.
It is yet another object to provide a separator that is composed of multiple, separately formed layers of glass or other fibers.
It is yet another object to provide a separator that is composed of multiple, separately formed layers of glass or other fibers and has siliciferous materials added into the separator to enhance the drip rate of the separator and increase the surface area to influence the absorption and deabsorption of the electrolyte during the charge and discharge reactions of the battery.
It is yet another object to provide a separator that is composed of multiple, separately formed layers of glass or other fibers or other polymers to improve toughness, wetability, or both of the separator.
It is yet another object to provide a separator that is composed of multiple, separately formed layers of glass or other fibers with inorganic salts and binders added, and that has been pressed to form a press compressed separator that has greater compression resiliency than a comparable wet laid separator.
It is yet another object to provide a separator that is composed of multiple, separately formed layers of glass or other fibers with inorganic salts and binders added, and that has been pressed to form a press compressed separator that has greater compression resiliency than a comparable wet laid separator and placed in a battery so that a semi-jelled battery can be produced by the addition of sulfuric acid without the need for adding silica to the acid introduced into the battery.
It is still a further object to provide a separator which has a given mean BET thickness, produced by suspending fibers in air or another gas, and collecting the suspended fibers on a foraminous conveyor.
It is still a further object to provide a process and a material made by the process wherein, after the fibers are formed and while they are being attenuated, other additives that have been introduced into the air mixture that is supplied by the center air supply tube are introduced into the mat to provide enhanced physical properties of the composite material so formed. The material so produced has utility as a separator, but can also have utility as a filter medium, thermal insulation or sound barrier medium. The additives that can be introduced include siliciferous materials, inorganic salts, organic particles, and thermal binders to mention a few.
It is still a further object, in a method for producing a glass fiber mat which includes introducing air to the fiberizing process through a central supply air duct, to introduce into the central duct a modifier which coats the fibers as they are formed and makes them adhesive so that they can be adhered to a porous or solid web, film or foil.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the description which follows, reference being made to the attached drawings.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpercent v/vxe2x80x9d means percent by volume; the term xe2x80x9cpercent w/wxe2x80x9d and the symbol % mean percent by weight; the term xe2x80x9cwirexe2x80x9d, as applied to a paper making machine, means the surface of the machine on which a furnish is cast in producing paper, and can be, for example, the screen of a Fourdrinier machine or the vacuum drum of a rotoformer machine; pore sizes reported herein, unless otherwise indicated, are in microns, and are determined by the first bubble method or by liquid porosimetry, Coulter; all temperatures are in xc2x0 C.; all grammages are reported herein in grams per square meter, but all determinations are made in grams per square inch of separator material and are converted to grams per square meter; and the following abbreviations have the meanings indicated: xcexcm=micron or microns; mg=milligram or milligrams; g=gram or grams; kg=kilogram or kilograms; 1=liter or liters; ml=milliliter or milliliters; cc=cubic centimeter or cubic centimeters; pcf=pound per cubic foot or pounds per cubic foot; m=meter or meters; cm=centimeter or centimeters; mm=millimeter or millimeters; mil=inchxc3x9710xe2x88x923 or inches xc3x9710xe2x88x923 (multiply times 25.4 to convert to mm); kPa=pressure in thousands of Newtons per square meter; psi=pounds per square inch (multiply times 6.89 to convert to kPa); and kN=force in thousands of Newtons.